Dog Day
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Dedicated to Flora! After making a machine to transform Bob into another animal, Myrnin typically decides to test it out on himself causing himself to become a dog and who other the Claire is forced to care for him until he turns back.


**Dedicated to Flora**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Terri xx**

* * *

**Short prologue**

Myrnin grinned widely, looking over his machine that he'd finally completed. Now he could turn Bob into whatever animal he wanted. Although he loved spiders sometimes he'd want to walk Bob or properly pet him and he wouldn't be able to because.. Well he's a spider. He decided to test it out and because Myrnin is a little loo-loo and thought he would be able to fix it, he decided to test it on himself.

He pressed the button.

**..**

Claire walked swiftly into Myrnin's lab holding two cups of coffee. Both of which were cold because Claire kinda got attacked by a scary fly and ended up having to run all over Morganville to get rid of it.

What if it had gotten to the coffees?! That was a big no-no, coffees were the most _IMPORTANT_ thing, especially with Myrnin. Via donuts, of course.

She walked in and was greeted to a large dog jumping on her. Naturally, Claire screamed because she despised dogs as they were so big and all they did was slobber everywhere. "Eweweweweweww..." Claire shouted as the dog licked her face. I mean, who on earth (or hell for a matter of fact since she lived there) would want a large dog to be licking them?! The dog barked and Claire jumped, screaming. "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me... Nice doggy... Nice strange doggy!" She cried.

"Claire if you do not stop that irresponsible behaviour right now I shall simply just kill you!" Claire heard a voice say. She looked about and then looked back at the dog.

"Was that you speaking...?" She cried again, getting all scared-like.

"For goodness sakes child" The voice said again.

"Wait... That sounds like Myrnin" Claire said before thinking about why the dog was talking like Myrnin, her head hurting from all the thinking as normally she would just get Myrnin to do all the work (who could blame her.) And then sudden;y, a little light bulb popped out of her head and she stood up. "Right! I know you've eaten Myrnin so let him out... Now!" She shouted at the dog, feeling all brave for being able to shout at it.

"Seriously Claire, it's me, Myrnin!"

"I know it's you Myrnin, this beast has eaten you and now he has to spit you out... Or I can dissect it"

"NO!" Myrnin's voice shouted "it's me, I AM the dog"

"Myrnin my dear, that's impossible,did you forget your meds again?"

"THAT'S impossible, getting eaten by a dog and still surviving and being able to SPEAK still is impossible"

"Oh hush up, I'm doing my best, I don't like your attitude mister"

"And I am not liking your idioticness, now SORT ME OUT!" Myrnin snapped.

"Ok... OK... Stressy pants" Claire mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"I know! That's the point! Now how the hell-"

"Language Claire!"

"Do you want me to sort you out or not?!" Claire said angrily "ok right.. Do I do this anyway?"

"The effects take a day to wear off" Myrnin said simply.

"Then how do you make it quicker?" Claire asked.

"You don't" Myrnin stated, his dog lips forming a large grin.

"Then how am I meant to fix you?"

"Well first, I need walking and secondly I seriously needa go pee" Myrnin said.

"Then go...?" Claire said sighing.

"I need someone to walk me" Myrnin said before jumping up at Claire and giving her puppy-dog eyes (which by the way were still the cutest thing EVER) "please... You know the laws Claire, vampires are scared of dogs... And by vampires I mean Amelie, she nearly committed suicide just because a dog was within five meters of her"

Claire groaned but she could never refuse Myrnin when he done that look (and to her, even as a dog he still looked smexy) "fine then"

Myrnin barked, going over to his table and grabbing a bright neon pink lead with a pink fluffy collar in his mouth and took it over to Claire. "Can I ask where you got this?" Claire asked curiously.

"Ah... I was looking through Amelie's... Erm... Toys..." Myrnin said hesitantly to which Claire just stared at him, wide-eyed and decided to just shrug it off. A couple of minutes later Claire was walking Myrnin through Morganville who walked on his four legs with his chin up, smiling absent mindedly. He was mostly like that because A LOT of people had stopped to compliment the fine looking dog. They had asked his name and Claire had said names like 'Fluffy' and 'Princess' to which Myrnin (strangely) loved. After a while though, Myrnin started whining.

"Claire!" He mumbled to which Claire pulled his lead sharply.

"Shut up, dogs aren't meant to talk" Claire hissed.

"But I need to go..."

"Go where?"

"To late" Myrnin said just as all Claire could smell was a horrible odour.

"Myrnin! What the hell!"

"Language Claire! And I did try to warn you..." Myrnin snapped. _Seriously what does he have against Hell, we live in it?_ Claire thought.

"Right come on, I'm taking you home" Claire said but Myrnin stayed still.

"You need to pick it up you know" Myrnin stated blankly, Claire glared at him.

"No" She said simply.

"You have to or you will get killed"

"Killed?" Claire shouted.

"Amelie doesn't like mess... Go on, get it on with"

"No"

"Yes" And after arguing for about half an hour and Claire stamping her feet like a child and crying in the middle of the large green field and getting lots of strange looks she was forced to pick it up. "I am never to let you forget this" Myrnin chuckled.

"I guessed" Claire whined as they got back to Myrnin's lab. "I'm going now, try not to kill yourself"

"No Claire! You can't leave me!" Myrnin shouted childishly.

"Myrnin, it's late, I want to go to bed"

"Well then you can" Myrnin said, an idea going into his brain.

Next thing Claire knew she was laying in Myrnin's strangely comfortable bed. She snuggled up to the blankets and Myrnin sat on the floor, looking up at Claire with his big brown eyes.

"I guess you can sleep on the bed too..." Claire mumbled as Myrnin beamed and jumped onto the bed and laid ext to her. "Ergh... You stink of dog"

"You don't say Sherlock" Myrnin said sarcastically.

"Sherlock!" Claire said happily "I love him!"

"Oh well I met the author, in fact I gave him the idea of writing the Sherlock books in the first place..." And Myrnin started telling his story about meeting the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle on a train and so on but Claire was not paying any attention as she had already fallen asleep. Myrnin gave up and instead snuggled up to Claire because she was sleeping and she was a very heavy sleeper.

In the morning Claire opened her eyes and all she could see was a pair of large closed eyes looking into hers, she jumped back seeing Myrnin's naked body beside her. She contemplated screaming or telling him to get up yet decided against it...

He was seriously sexy.


End file.
